The Lost Sister
by useless knowledge
Summary: Bella needed an army, to protect the ones she cared about most in the world. In the snow, facing what would be undeniable death, another soldier joins their side. Who better to have on their side than someone who has been fighting her whole life. Maximum Ride was just the thing they needed to win a war. Maximum Ride Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about writing this fanfiction a while ago, when I was actually into Twilight and Maximum Ride hardcore, but I never got around to it. I'm not that devoted to either of the series now, but still this idea has been bugging me. There were some similarities that I noticed a while ago about the two, and I think the only way to get closure with these nagging thoughts is to write them.**

**This is a Maximum Ride/Twilight crossover. I'm posting this on the Twilight thread though because the crossover thread between the two is essentially dead and I actually want people to see my work.**

**Summary**: Bella needed an army, to protect the ones she cared about most in the world. In the snow, facing what would be undeniable death, another soldier joins their side. Who better to have on their side than someone who has been fighting her whole life. Maximum Ride was just the thing they needed to win a war.

**Pairing**: I don't really know who I will pair Max with as of yet. Twilight pairings will mostly stay true to the books.

**Rating**: T (I think)

**Warning**: Pay close attention, this may get weird.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. But seriously, if anyone takes parts of my story directly, I will report them. (This has happened before. Not cool guise.)

Bella POV:

The redcoats were coming, step by step they moved closer to the snow covered field. I could hear the ruffling of capes as they moved closer, as fabric rubbed against limbs. I could see the pride in their strut as they advanced forward, not just pride but carelessness. They moved in unison, as if they were all separate pieces of the same machine. The redcoats weren't just coming any more, but already here. The lines were drawn, it was us against them. I looked back at our friends, our family, as they gathered to help us, they would bare witness, testament. Weapons were drawn as claws and teeth bared. Everyone here knew that they more than likely wouldn't just bare witness to something, but rather fight a battle today. One that most of them, and us wouldn't live through.

I stood at the front lines with my daughter, husband and best friend standing to the side of me. They were just as tense as I was as we listened to them speak, as our pleas fell on to deaf ears. There was no helping it, there was nothing we could do. There was no one coming to help us. I knew the fight would happen soon when I felt pokes at my shield. I looked across the lines and saw the red eyes of the vampire who could inflict pain on a person just by thinking it. Oh yeah. She did not look happy to be without her power in this fight but I wouldn't allow her to have it, not when it could, and would get someone on the side in which I stood to die.

Muscles were tensed and there was a soft growl from the wolves as they stood at the ready as well. Everyone was ready. I could hear the soft command of, "Kill all of them but the shield, element maestro and anyone else who might be of use."

I cringed when I heard the command and felt Jake tense beside me. I turned to look at him, a quick command of 'go' had him dashing away, into the woods off to the side. That seemed to provoke the attack. Suddenly Felix was moving, I watched as his muscles moved and tensed. Watching as his strides as he made his way across the field. He was coming, not at me or the others, but at the dark forest where Jake and Renesmee had just disappeared into.

NO! I would not allow him to catch up to my daughter and best friend and kill them both! I stepped into his way, doing as shields do, shielding. I watched as he didn't slow, as his hand came to his sides and his nails were extended out, ready to cut my head off. There were others behind him now as he lead the charge. I went running at him, I needed to slow him enough so they could get away. I knew I would die here, likely by Felix's hand, but that doesn't matter, not right now. All that mattered was the safety of my baby girl. She was the only child I would ever have, a little piece of both Edward and I. I wouldn't let anything hurt her, and telling by the growl that I heard from behind me, I don't think Rosalie would let anything happen to her either. He was a mere foot away from me now. My eyes were locked with his, hands at the ready to try to catch his attack. I saw the bloodlust, the absolute love of killing in his eyes.

And that's when it happened.

There was a faint whistling sound in the distance that came closer and closer. It sounded like a bullet being fired from a chamber, growing closer and closer to it's intended target. The next thing I knew, the ground in between me and Felix had crumbled upon the impact of something large and heavy. An asteroid?

The screaming projectile seemed to have gotten the attention of all, as both sides came to a sudden halt before they could engage. The force of the impact had caused a cloud of dust and snow to litter the air, so none could see what had hit. Breaths were held as we all waited. Both Felix and I were less than a foot from the projectile. The force had knocked both him and I back from our onset collision. We all waited to see what the hell happened but suddenly, without warning, something lashed out at Felix. I couldn't actually see what happened, but I did see him being thrown backward about 50 feet.

"Sorry I'm late. My invitation to the party must have gotten lost in the mail." Called out a voice from the inside of the ring of dross. You would have to be deaf if you couldn't pick up on the thick sarcasm.

The dust suddenly cleared from the hole, as if a vacuum was being taken to it. The earth beneath the feet of the person who voiced the snarky comment was crumbled from the impact. There she stood, with an aura of confidence surrounding her as well as a dangerous had changed so much over the years, since I had last seen her when I was fifteen. Her once brown hair was white, tied back into a ponytail that reached her lower back in length. Her deep brown eyes were now an iced over blue, that were kind and joking, the perfect mask to the pain I knew she had gone through in the past. Her legs were long, as was the rest of her. Her figure had filled with maturity though she looked like she was a model, aside from the haunting white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tee shirt that was obviously too small for her since it was tight across her chest, emphasizing the curves that she acquired. Her jeans were filled with holes and torn in areas, which is expected in that life of one Maximum Ride.

Her face was different, with higher cheekbones and and fuller lips, however there was a scar under her left cheekbone, two long, soft pink lines. Her eyes were framed by lashes that were so dark that I could almost swear that she was wearing eyes were blue, as previously noticed. But now upon closer inspection, I could see the faint, faint specks of brown still lingering in them. There were laugh lines around her lips, but also worry lines between her brows. It was hard to tell the kind of life she lived by looking at them, probably one like a person with bipolar disorder: times of mania and depression. The hair and eyes were frightening, but the thing that I knew others would be looking at are her wings. Yes. Wings…

Her wings were tucked into her back loosely, folded slightly but open enough to take flight in an instant. They were no longer the colors I had grown use too. At the top, near the bone in the wing was white, but then transitioned to black. The black was as dark as the night and the white as pure as snow. The gray is the midst of the two was many different shades. They were beautiful, but….but so new as well. When I first saw her emerge from that cloud, I wasn't completely sure is was Max.

I looked around me to see the reactions of the others to the winged girl that stood in front of us. Their mouths were gaping, I could see the disbelief in all of their features. I then looked to the Volturi, seeing that their reactions mirrored the ones on our side. I don't remember my reaction that I had when I first met Max, but I'm pretty sure that it was a lot like theirs. The astonishment, the wonder, the confusion; all of it was there. Who wouldn't react with astonishment when faced with what appears to be an angel. Especially Max...She's like a guardian angel to the loves that she loves. She would rather die in the place of an innocent man that she barely knows then know that she hadn't done anything to save them. She had acted as my guardian angel in the past, as well as to many others. She saved both my mom and I so many times that I'm likely forgetting most of them.

I had honestly thought that she was dead for years now. A feeling of guilt sank into my stomach as I realized that both me and mom had given up on her and assumed that she was dead when I knew in my heart of hearts that she would never have given up on me. She would have fought and fought until the bitter end, and we hadn't even tried to find the body that we presumed there was. More guilt cascaded over my form, sending me into a fit of soft shaking. If I could cry, I would have cried out to her and thrown my arms around her. But here I stood, frozen in fear and guilt, instead of doing what I should be doing. I should be throwing my arms around my older sister and telling her how much I love and had missed her, but alas, my feet won't budge.

"Max?" My voice rang out, I tried to mask the hesitance, but it was obvious for all to see. She turned her head to look at me, her expression becoming less dangerous and more concerned.

"Yes Ella?" She asked me, lifting one eyebrow as she turned to look at me.

**~Read and Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, whoop whoop. It's finally done! I was able to finally update since I was on a trip for two weeks. By that, I mean I was riding in a car for two weeks. Yay (but not). At least I was able to finally update a lot of my stories.**

**Summary**: Bella needed an army, to protect the ones she cared about most in the world. In the snow, facing what would be undeniable death, another soldier joins their side. Who better to have on their side than someone who has been fighting her whole life. Maximum Ride was just the thing they needed to win a war.

**Editor**: Endless Chains

**Pairing**: I don't really know who I will pair Max with as of yet. Twilight pairings will mostly stay true to the books.

**Rating**: T (I think)

**Warning**: Pay close attention, this may get weird. AU.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story.

**Max POV:**

"You all act as if you have never seen an angel before," I said, ever so sarcastically.

I looked out across the battlefield, seeing all the flabbergasted faces of the vampires around me. I must be quite the shocker, since I could even see disbelief in the face of the wolves. I was still grinning as I got out of the hole I crafted when I landed. It wasn't my best landing, but I was in a rush, okay? When I had heard from sources that Ella was in danger and that the Volturi were coming for her and her new family, I was furious. I had flown all night to be here, but it seems like I had dropped in just the right moment.

I wasn't gentle when I threw that bastard across the field and away from my little sister. I should have ripped off his head and bathed in his blood. If anyone hurts anyone, **Anyone** I care about ever, ever again, I would make their lives hell. That is, what little time they would have left in their lives before they succumb to a...tragic ending. I wouldn't let anyone I love to ever die again, not when I could do something to stop it.

After getting out of the deep crater, I moved to Ella's side. Her husband was on the other side of her. She was staring at me, but to be fair everyone was. I knew I was the center of attention and was completely fine with it. I was use to eyes by now, no longer scared to be in the lime light. Eyes on me, yes keep all eyes on me, so no one would even think about the wolf I had seen running, with what I assumed to be my neice on it's back.

**Edward's POV:**

An angel, an angel was standing before me and all I could, all anyone could do was stare at her. She was dripping with swagger, confidence rolling off of her in waves. She stood there strong and proud, not ashamed, not intimidated. She walked to Bella's side and stood there, her chin high and her back straight. Her eyes were playful, but behind them I could read darker emotions. Speaking of which, I could not however, read her mind. I nudged at her, and felt a sharp pain when I attempted to push my way into her mind. I cringed and then looked at her face, which was deadlocked with my own. She stared at me, not looking angry but quizzical. She lifted a single eyebrow before averting her attention from me and back to the were watching her as closely as the rest of us were.

She then suddenly broke her gaze with the Volturi to cast her glance to the forest to her left. She paused and closed her eyes before smiling. Did she know something we didn't? She then looked back at the enemies and grinned. Her grin was filled with insanity and longing, longing for them to make a move.

"I'm surprised that you all are this stupid. I mean, really? Come on. You've been so distracted by me, you didn't even notice that your objective has been getting away this whole time."

My thoughts snapped from her to my daughter. She had been acting as a distraction this whole time for them to escape? But then, why was she now telling them the errors of their way? If they started to run after Jake and Renesmee now, they still might caught up to them. She was putting my family at risk, why was she here?! She was helping us one moment and the next, helping the enemy.

"So it's going to play out like this. You're going to attempt to chase after them. **And **who ever tries to do just that, I will slaughter before they even leave this clearing. How does that sound?" She smirked, as if mocking them.

**Jasper POV: **

She was smiling as the vampires ran at her, seeming so relaxed as she stood there. We had come in time to hear her taunting them. It seemed to be super effective, since members of the Volturi snarled at her and soon took off at top speed, not at the break in trees where Jake had disappeared into, but at her. All of their mouths open, teeth bared, claws raised, ready to rip out flesh. They were on her in a moment, jumping into the air to tackle her. She just stood there smiling still. That is, until she suddenly wasn't there. I hadn't seen her move, or flinch…..There was nothing. She was just gone from sight. The first of the vampires that had tried to land on her suddenly went crashing to the ground.

I may be a vampire, and have amazing scenes, extra scenes even, but not even I could follow the quick movements that occurred. Suddenly the angel was there, standing and smiling, then she was gone less than a blink of an eye. I looked for her, till I saw her appear in the air above the attacking vampires. Their backs were turned to her. I noticed in that instant that her face was no longer happy nor cocky. Her eyes were hard and cold, eyes that held so little emotion that I felt like I was looking into those of a psychopath. Her lips were in a straight line, no smile, no emotion. Well that's not true, the overall emotion I got from her appearance was that of boredom and slight annoyance.

The next moment, I could not follow, it all happened so quickly. She was there, above them, then suddenly her hand raised. That was the last thing I saw clearly. Then all that could be seen and heard were screams of pain and the sound of….ripping. Body parts began to fly from the little crowd. As soon as it started, it was over. She was standing on the ground, still looking apathetic. Around her however, were bodies. No…Parts of bodies. They were all ripped apart and scattered around the field. I watched as she slowly raised her right hand into the air. Her fingers came together, creating a loud snapping noise. That snap though, seemed to cause all of the body pieces that were scattered along the field to light up in a blaze of blue flame. They burned brightly, as bright as stars in the sky. She turned so her back was to our side and facing the Volturi. I glanced over to them now. Some of them were trembling, some of them had to hold the others to keep them from running at her. They were obviously in a fit of rage due to seeing some of their loved ones torn to pieces then burned to the point of no reassembling.

She stared at them without emotion still. Then she lifted both of her arms. As she lifted them, small flames formed a circle around her and them. The higher her arms went into the air, the higher the flames went. When her arms were completely in the air, the flames had reached so high that they curved inward and formed a dome of fire. I could no longer see the vampires inside of the dome. All that was visible was the small opening where she stood. She unfolded her wings slowly before she turned to look right behind her. She stared into Bella's eyes before opening her mouth and saying softly.

"Give me a minute."

She then stepped into the dome and the small entrance closed immediately after she walked inside.

We could see none of which was happening inside of the dome, but that didn't meant that we couldn't hear it. There were snarls and roaring, then there was screaming. Screams that were so horrific that it made half of the vampires outside of the dome cringe and close their eyes. Some of the vampires on the outside gave a start toward the dome. I could feel the empathy in waves from all of them. They actually felt sorry for the Volturi. Some wanted to go and help but soon realized that **they **were the enemy here. Yet, for a moment, it didn't feel that way. It felt like...This angel was the villain and was mercilessly killing them. Their screams were heard for a solid five minutes. We could hear their pleads, begging for life. Then crying and tears, begging for her to stop, that they were sorry, that they would leave. It appeared that their cries fell on deaf ears since more screaming soon occurred after their begging cease.

I finally looked over to Alice and saw her eyes locked with the dome. She was shaking, her body trembling as she looked at the dome. No...Her eyes weren't on the dome, but seeming to be looking past the dome, like she was seeing something that none of the rest of us could. The pained and horrified look on her face, as well as the emotions that were coming from her told me that I didn't want to know what she was seeing. Never before had I seen my beautiful wife, this...horrified.

I looked back to the dome, just in time to see the walls of it slowly lowering themselves. Soon there was ten feet walls, then seven, six, three, till the flames shriveled on the ground and finally died. The screams had ceased altogether. For good reason too, since when the walls came down, there was only the angel standing there. There was no evidence that anyone had ever been in there with her either. Even though, I myself had seen over a hundred people standing there less than ten minutes ago. There wasn't even piles of ash there, there was ...just nothing. Nothing but an angel whose wings were spread out for the world to see. She stood there, still for a moment. Her wings then began to fold into her body, loosely hanging there as she stared at the bare ground. Everything remained still till the silence was broken.

"I'm going to fly after the wolf and Renesmee. I'll tell them it's safe to come home now." She said softly, her voice filled with emotions that not even my ability could place. There were too many of them. One was clear though, no matter how cold she had seemed during the fight, or anxious she had been to fight, she was now filled with sorrow for the lives lost.

Her wings spread again, this time fast and powerfully. She spread them, then beat them so hard that she was six feet off the ground, all without a running start or anything. Powerful. She must be extremely powerful to be able to have a take off like that.

She rose through the air, higher and higher, till she seemed to just levitate there. She stopped and hovered there, then took off like a bullet. One which was, once again, too fast to track.

**Review please.**


End file.
